The End: Raven's experience
by Azarath the Dimension
Summary: What Raven goes through as Robin searches for her in The End.


Disc**laimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Do we even have to do this?**

Fire, fire everywhere. Lost souls roaming around. The constant moaning of the walls as they swayed with every fire elemental that Trigon summoned. And the more came and the more, more, more. Raven was the daughter of Trigon, and she had to suffer from it. She was the Gem, the most important piece in this process.

She was in the Hell chamber her father designed for the prophecy. She no longer had her powers, or so she was told. She could not get out. She could push against the moaning walls or pull against them, but she was not strong enough. Nor would she ever be strong enough. She was just a 9 year old girl, with nothing special except for purple hair, grey skin, and a gem for her chakra.

More elementals came. They had fiery hair that stood straight up. They appeared to be made of molten rock and fire. She had a special name for them. She called them the _utter destruction of the world_. She called them this for 2 reasons. 1. She knew her father summoned them and he wanted to destroy the whole damn world. 2. She also knew that they were used to destroy the whole damn city and inhabit it for their own dumbass selves.

'_Utter destruction of the worlds. Why can't they leave the Earth damn well alone? Maybe Trigon has control over them and is using mind control.' _As she thought these things, she heard something crack then something crumbling right above her. As she looked up, she saw they had caused a rockslide. Shit. She ran as fast as she could and noticed 2 men fighting the elementals far, far, away. She could just see their silhouettes. She wondered what they were doing down here. There was nothing down here but Trigon's minions, the utter destruction of the worlds, and her. It occurred to her that they might be coming for her. She didn't want to go up. Not when her father would destroy her.

She quickly hid behind some rocks as she tried to see the men without being seen. All she could gather was that one appeared to be somewhat teenage, and the other one was either very tall or a full grown adult. She noticed they both had staffs, and the possibility they were from Trigon popped into her head.

'_They probably came to kill me. Because I may still be a threat even at 9.'_ She thought to herself. She heard her foot shuffle some rocks beneath her feet. "Damn," she whispered as she looked back at the men to see if they had heard her. She thought she saw the teenage one glance over, but she was hidden and enveloped completely in darkness.

She decided to take a nap. As she slept, she had a nightmare that the men came to kill her.

_"__Nothing personal, dear," Said the older one. "Just doing what the boss says." They stuffed her in a bag and threw her in a sack. Then they tried to suffocate her. Just before she died, she saw that the teen's face was one of regret and she wished for him to save her._

Raven woke up screaming and gasping for air, but before she could scream for a full 15 seconds she remembered where she was and she covered her mouth, hoping the men hadn't heard her. She waited for a full 10 minutes before relaxing again.

Then she saw the boy. The boy who had in her dream stood there and watched while she suffocated.

She didn't see the other man, but she wasn't taking any chances he might be lurking around. She turned and ran. When the teen grabbed her cloak, she quickly undid her brooch that was the clasp and kept running. When he tripped her, she fell and looked at him with an irritation she was hiding the fear underneath.

"Raven?" she heard him gasp. How could he possibly know her name?

Raven started running again. Then she realized this teen looked familiar. She had seen him in her shadows of memory. In that split second she slowed down, she tripped on the stairs. She was sent sprawling down. Then the boy grabbed her she kicked and bit. The boy dropped her and she grabbed her cloak.

"Raven!" shouted the boy. "It's me! Robin!"

The familiarity of that name made her stop in her tracks.

"Please don't kill me." She pleaded.

"Don't you want to get out of here?" asked the boy.

"Yes. So much. But you work for Trigon. That could be the only reason I think I know you."

"You and I were the greatest of friends in the teen superhero team called the Teen Titans. Don't you remember?"

"Superheroes?" Raven had read so many of those books.

"Yes. Here I think I have a picture of you, me, and all the other team members." He pulled out a picture that showed him, her, and 3 others.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Climb on my back. We can climb out of this hell."

She obediently did what he said.

**I may do another chapter. I may not. Please tell if you would like another chapter.**


End file.
